


[红惊闹] Till The End

by Rolain



Series: Seek and Destroy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 惊天雷记得初次见到红蜘蛛，是在透明管壁内的营养原悬浮液开始波动，泛起气泡然后逐渐退去，他的机身头一次暴露在空气中的时候。----是的。他根本不认识那个刚刚化为灰烬的红色SEEKER。
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Seek and Destroy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915549
Kudos: 4





	[红惊闹] Till The End

[红惊闹] Till The End

1.  
惊天雷记得初次见到红蜘蛛，是在透明管壁内的营养原悬浮液开始波动，泛起气泡然后逐渐退去，他的机身头一次暴露在空气中的时候。起初他以为那是自己映在玻璃管壁上影子，但是当滞留舱逐渐升起，那影子却停在原处没有消失，暗红色的视镜微微闪亮了一下，艳红机体的面部装甲浮起一丝……笑容。

他的自主系统开始工作，初始程序依次启动。他开始知道自己的名字，编号，型号，以及其他很多基本常识。另一侧响起液体流动的声音，他转过头，一红一蓝两个影子映在另一个逐渐抽空的滞留舱上。蓝色的那个——是自己，他判断。

透明的管壁再次升起，又一个仿佛一个模子打造出来的SEEKER诞生了。仔细观察可以发觉细部的不同，但最明显的依然是他黑色的涂装。新生的SEEKER亮起视镜，疑惑地看向他们。

“Starscream。”红色的SEEKER忽然说，他把那个名字记入全新的数据库。

“……Skywarp。”新生的黑色SEEKER迟疑了一下，明显刚从数据库里调出自己的名字。红黑两个SEEKER一起看向蓝色的同型号。

“Thundercracker。”他头一次听到自己的发声器工作，依然有些陌生。

惊天雷很快了解了自身的相关信息：他们是最早拥有高速飞行能力的军品，也是最成功的一批。其他量产SEEKER或多或少都有各种缺陷——不是个性就是能力上的，因而逐渐被淘汰或者接受其他改造。他们并非火种同源的兄弟依然拥有相似的习惯，喜好，还有专用的通讯线路，这种亲密让他们自诞生就一直在一起，几乎不曾分开。

红蜘蛛最早诞生，性格和艳丽的涂装一样，高傲又爱指手画脚；闹翻天冲动直接，莽撞又经常惹是生非。惊天雷不爱出风头又相对沉稳，时常就是那个负责收拾烂摊子的。

他们最初的工作是练习飞行，即使是与生俱来的技能，不代表万无一失。

“他还是那样？”红蜘蛛问惊天雷。数个周期前他们头一次尝试超音速飞行，闹翻天在转向时失去控制撞上山头折断了右翼。 修理完成后闹翻天患了飞行恐惧症，吵着要去接受改造当民品搬运工。

“还是老样子。”惊天雷摇了摇头。

“太宠他可不行。”红蜘蛛丢下手中的钳子。“剩下的交给我，但是需要你帮忙。”

“你打算做什么？”惊天雷担心地问。红蜘蛛的CPU里出来的经常不是什么好主意。

“总之，等下不管我说什么你都要附和，明白吗？”

惊天雷的逻辑回路坚持了一下终于屈服，就像每一次那样。他不明白，为什么无论红蜘蛛想出什么馊主意，他们到最后总是服从。

过程其实非常简单。红蜘蛛说搞到了最精纯的能量就放在外面。真的吗？闹翻天问蓝色SEEKER，惊天雷只能僵硬地点了下头，于是闹翻天就相信了。一旦到了户外红蜘蛛忽然从后面抱住闹翻天，不顾黑色SEEKER的反抗踢打一直往天空飞去。

“不要！！！放我下去！！！”闹翻天听起来简直像要哭了。

“那我放手了。”红蜘蛛假装要松手。

“不！！不要，我会掉下去！！！”

“到底要还是不要，说清楚。”

惊天雷依然搞不清楚红蜘蛛到底在搞什么鬼，犹豫着自己是不是该飞上去调解，内部通讯忽然传来红蜘蛛的呼叫：[如果不行就接住他。]

惊天雷吃惊地看到红蜘蛛放开了手。闹翻天尖叫着从空中垂直掉下，他迅速变形飞过去，准备在闹翻天坠地之前接住他。掉到三分之二高度时本能总算战胜了恐惧，闹翻天及时变形启动了推进器，勉强停在空中。

“不坏嘛，我还以为你真的飞不起来了。”红蜘蛛恶作剧得逞的放肆笑声刺激着他们的音频接收器。

“尖叫鬼！我要把你拆成螺丝钉！！”死里逃生（其实不是）的闹翻天怒吼着冲向红色的SEEKER，红蜘蛛敏捷地变形完毕一溜烟地逃跑了。惊天雷不敢放松追着过去。

红蜘蛛在他们中间是最快的，但是今天看来他故意没有用上全力，时不时放慢一点让闹翻天追上，然后又一股作气加速甩掉气得要冒烟的黑色SEEEKR。如此反复几次，距离再次拉近的时黑色战机忽然从原处消失，又猛然出现在红色战机的上方，两架战机撞在一起翻滚着掉下去。

惊天雷想起闹翻天能够在近距离传送物质的能力，这还是第一次在高速飞行状态中成功使用。他担心地俯冲下去——幸好，下面是离子喷泉湖，坠落也不至于摔伤。

红黑两个SEEKER颇为狼狈地从湖中爬起来对视了一阵，闹翻天上前一步把红蜘蛛再次扑进湖水中——他们嘻笑着跌成一团。

“TC！”红蜘蛛向惊天雷叫道，“你好慢！快过来帮我们一下！”

蓝色战机降低高度变形站定，湖水还差一些就会没到他的膝关节。惊天雷伸出双手让他的兄弟们借力，稳稳地把他们拉起来。

“TC！你居然和尖叫鬼串通一气！”闹翻天还没有完全消气。

“这是为你好，小闹。你不该把余生浪费在运输这种没前途的工作上。”轻描淡写地说完，红蜘蛛率先变形飞向空中。

“你知道他是对的。”惊天雷平静地看向他们之中最晚诞生的SEEKER，闹翻天不满地撇了下嘴，变形成战机往回飞去，惊天雷紧随其后。

不久之后他们都成为了霸天虎，卷入延绵万年的战火。在战争的间隙惊天雷偶尔会调出这段回忆，因为这对他而言意义特殊。

2.  
惊天雷根本不在乎钢索是不是凯恩的名角斗士，军品从来不怕任何冠冕堂皇的头衔。那个语言障碍的大个子挥拳击中红蜘蛛胸甲的同时他已经举起了火焰枪，闹翻天在另一边举起了激光枪。钢索会吃到足够的苦头，如果不是红蜘蛛阻止了他们。红蜘蛛甚至主动泄漏了他们的行动内容，为了引诱钢索上钩。

这是个过于冒险的赌注，他们极力反对，但是红蜘蛛在只有他们三个行动时经常不服从威震天的命令而旁生枝节。他们能够及时脱离全靠闹翻天的传送能力。之后开始了他们初次的真正意义上的争吵，红蜘蛛难得任凭闹翻天指责而没有反唇相讥，惊天雷选择保持沉默，并且让闹翻天赌气拉着他离开。虽然他不想把红蜘蛛独自留下，但是让闹翻天落单是更糟糕的选择。

他在空中望着逐渐缩小为一个点的红色SEEKER。开战以来红蜘蛛逐渐显示出超越一般军品的能力——不止单纯的作战能力，那些以前让惊天雷不以为然的指手画脚的天性蜕变为更尖锐的，领导者的特质。他不知道是否红蜘蛛的程序如此设定，让红色SEEKER追逐一些惊天雷不能理解的东西。他无法确定红蜘蛛是否在与他们逐渐疏远，又或者这是个必经过程——他们都在改变，闹翻天已经学会小心谨慎，他自己似乎也比过去更加沉默寡言。

失败的行动只是冰山一角，战况开始逆转，霸天虎不再势如破竹。御天敌的继任展示了非凡的凝聚力，集合起原本分崩离析的汽车人开始了拉据战。作为高机动部队他们经常奔走在各个战场的最前方，多次在长距离和长时间作战时惊天雷甚至感到了疲惫。机翼头一次遭受重创时他总算体会到闹翻天当年的感受，几乎烧掉他全部感应回路的剧痛让他有一瞬间滋生放弃当一个SEEKER的念头。

他是被拖回基地的。隐约能听到闹翻天叫嚷要让那些四轮爬虫付出代价和红蜘蛛冷静的命令。他的音频接收器被感应回路干扰无法达到最高解析率，勉强分辨出是叫他开始修复和原地待命。

半个周期后他完成了修复，而红蜘蛛单独返回——闹翻天被卷入建筑倒塌的爆炸中不知去向。惊天雷差一点就要对红蜘蛛怒吼为什么会弄这这样，但是红白机体上密布的弹坑阻止了他。一个周期后闹翻天安全返回，特殊的传送能力又一次救了他自己。

“你居然丢下我逃走！！”归还的闹翻天甚至没有来得及去修理就向红蜘蛛发难。

“我已经发出撤退命令，而你没有服从。”红色SEEKER的语调冷得像冰。

“只要再一点时间就可以让那些轮胎——”闹翻天嘎然而止，身后的墙壁上多了一个洞，红蜘蛛左臂的氖射线枪冒出一缕轻烟。

“别撒娇了。我们是霸天虎，任何时候都可能丢弃同伴。如果你没能力自己逃走，就搞清楚什么时候该撤退。”

闹翻天的面部装甲从惊讶到愤怒，黑色的SEEKER猛然转身离去，走向修理舱。

惊天雷头一次决定介入。

“他的确有时候兴奋过头不听命令——但是他刚回来，何必那么过火……”

“美化事实没有任何好处，尤其对应该知道的家伙而言。”

“但是你知道，我不会丢弃你们。”惊天雷脱口而出，他的情感回路正在升温，他已经沉默了太久。

红蜘蛛没有看他，侧脸隐没在阴影之下，暗淡的视镜如同黑暗中的幽光。过了很久惊天雷收到低微而确实的回应：

“可是，我会。”

惊天雷听到自己发出一声低吼，然后是金属撞击的响声。他发觉自己的双手紧紧掐住红蜘蛛的脖子，他不知道自己为何如此愤怒甚至开始动手，但更令他惊讶的是红蜘蛛居然没有反抗。

“如果你认为这是必要的……就不要停下。”红色SEEKER有些困难地断续说着，“……你、只有这一次机会。”

惊天雷无法抑制地颤抖。他摇了摇头往后退去，跌坐在地上用双手捂住面部装甲。不、他不想杀死红蜘蛛……这不是他想要的。

手被轻轻拉开了，他笼罩在红蜘蛛的阴影之下，依然无法停止颤抖。他知道将地面的一切摧毁殆尽来满足身为军品的破坏欲，却不知道现在该怎么做才能让暴走的情感回路不把他从内部扯碎。

“不是你的错。”红色的SEEKER贴近他的音频接收器轻轻地说，这句话令惊天雷彻底崩溃。他用力抱住红蜘蛛，不确定想把这个让自己备受煎熬的罪魁祸首拆成碎片还是紧紧拥抱，于是他两样都做了。

红色双斜纹的肩甲擦过带有锐角的水蓝辅翼，琥珀色舱盖，胸腹的装甲一个接一个掉落在地上。他们如此熟悉对方的一切：机翼最敏感的接点，最适当的电流和那些深埋的脆弱线路。火种舱从重重防护中升起，比任何时候都更明亮地闪耀着。

门忽然被打开了，闹翻天呆呆地站在那里。惊天雷把自己的逻辑回路骂了个遍——这是他们三个的休息室，闹翻天当然在任何时候都会进来。

红蜘蛛却发出了暧昧的轻笑，抬起右手对黑色SEEKER勾了下手指。

忽然一切都回到了过去的样子。闹翻天忘记了不久之前的争执，顺从地加入了他们之中。是的，总是这样，惊天雷在火种舱串联对接的时候想。

不管什么理由，只要是红蜘蛛的主意，他们终究会服从。

闹翻天是头一个进入充电模式的，他是承受另外两个能量对撞的受害者，消耗也最大。惊天雷让闹翻天在自己腿上躺得舒服一些，他的左侧承受着红蜘蛛的重量。惊天雷有点想笑，这让他想起诞生之初内部温控系统还在磨合期时，他们也曾这样互相偎依着取暖。

过低的能量值让他几乎就要进入充电模式，然而一只手轻轻扳过他的脸，是红蜘蛛。

“TC……”他已经很久没有听到红色的SEEKER这么叫他，并且是用这么柔软温和的音调。即使在低能源状态他的情感回路依然开始加速运作，使他根本不在乎接下来会听到什么。  
“……你知道我会怎么做，所以照顾好你自己和小闹，不要让那个时候到来。”

他记得自己握住脸上那只手，微笑。

3.  
地球历2005年。

“听到了吗？大火车要我们减轻重量。”空战指挥官向残兵败将们宣布。

受损最低的挖地虎之一叫起来：“我提议适者生存！”

“有谁赞成？”一片高昂的呼喊。

“有谁反对？”一阵低迷的呻吟。

惊天雷很清楚等待着的命运是什么。他看向红蜘蛛，红色的SEEKER也定定地看着他。他们无数次交换过视线，但是没有一次像现在这样。有千万分之一的周期他似乎看到了很久以前那个红蜘蛛，总是讥讽与高傲的红色视镜中弥漫着温润的悲伤。

然后幻觉消失了。

“赞成的通过。”——新任第一指挥官冷冷地下了命令。惊天雷发觉自己的残躯置身于冰冷黑暗的真空之中。他试着呼叫闹翻天但是没有反应。或许闹翻天的损伤比自己还重？他想要向他的兄弟靠过去，可是连一个手指也动不了。

这就是军品的末路，在战场上叱诧风云后失去价值，在不知何处慢慢锈成废铁。这甚至会是每一个霸天虎的终局。没错……尖叫鬼，你很早就警告过我，可又能改变什么？该来的还是来了。

惊天雷最后一次从记忆回路调出久远的图像。红色和黑色的SEEKER浑身湿透，亮红色的视镜期待地看向他。他伸出双手，稳稳地把他的兄弟们拉起来。

那个时刻意义特殊，因为在那日他许下了只有自己知道的誓言：无论任何时候，无论多少次，他都会伸手，把他的兄弟拉回来。但是……但是…………他失败了。

红蜘蛛飞到他们无法触及的地方去了，他们被抛弃，火种即将熄灭，一切都结束了。惊天雷深深叹息，放弃了挣扎。

最后。

狂飙扫描了一下地上破碎的王冠，红宝石碎片闪出点点艳丽的光斑。他的火种中浮起奇怪的负罪感，仿佛他背弃了某个誓言——但那是不可能的。他是狂飙，从宇宙大帝那里获得生命的全新战机，他唯一宣誓效忠的主人惊破天将带领霸天虎夺取汽车人的领导模块。

是的。他根本不认识那个刚刚化为灰烬的红色SEEKER。

THE END

－－－－－－－－－－－  
这便叫原著向呀……遁走。  
PS. 萌自闹惊牵手图

PPS. 关于SEEKER队……咳。TC无疑是最有兄弟爱的一个，小闹当然也是被宠爱的孩子，小红是狠角色，就算有兄弟爱关键时刻就算伤芯还是不会手软。TC芯里明白但是感情上难以接受，于是小红亲口承认的时候TC暴走了（＝ ＝）。总之小红的兄弟爱表达方式不是保护宠溺而是警告和磨炼么，其实这才是枭雄的作风啊（叹）


End file.
